Hawk's Dream Girl
by Thrillernight86
Summary: DETROIT CITY ROCK. When Hawk and the gang of Mystery meet a new girl, Hawk can't help but feel drawn to her. But this sweet, rock loving girl has more baggage than anyone ever thought of. Story'll be better than the Summary.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery meets Jordie

Hawk's Dream Girl

Chapter One: Mystery meets Jordie

Hawk, Lex, Jam, and Trip were standing outside their school, waiting for the bell to ring. Trip and Hawk had their smokes in their mouths; acting cool as always. All the boys waited still till they heard what sounded like "Iron-Man" from Black Sabbath playing. All four boys turned their heads to see a grey volvo coming in the parking lot.

The passenger car door opened, and legs wearing tight black pants and feet wearing black boots flung their way out of the car. Next the full body of a young girl came out, a black bookbag on her back. She had pale skin, freckles all around her, long firered hair pulled into a high pony-tail, deep blue eyes.

She wore a AC/DC "Highway to Hell" band T-shirt, with no sleeves so it looked just like a tanktop. The young girl talked to her driver (the boys all just thought it was her mom or dad that drove her) before waving good-bye as the driver started driving off.

The girl smiled before making her way over to Hawk and the gang.

Trip, being Trip, started hitting Hawk and Jam on their shoulders smiling out of control. "Man," he started. "She's freakin' hot!"

"She's not just hot, Trip, she's smokin'!" Lex said.

"Hey...be cool." Hawk said, trying to get them to calm down as the girl walked on the steps all four of them stood against. "Hey!"

The girl stopped and looked down at the four boys. "New here?" Hawk asked.

The girl smiled. "Yeah," she started. "Me and my brother just moved here from Michigan."

"Oh, Michigan. Nice."

"Yeah." The girl giggled. "Oh. I'm Jordan; Jordie for short."

"Nice to meet you, Jordie." Hawk went on. He pointed to his self. "I'm Hawk."

He pointed to a dark skinned, black haired boy. "This is Lex."

He pointed to a boy with curly blonde hair. "This is Jam."

Lastly Hawk pointed to a boy with long, sandy brown hair under a navy colored beanie. He looked high to Jordie, but she kept that to herself. "And this is Trip."

"Nice to meet ya." Jordie says as the school bell rung. "Shit, I have no idea where my first class is."

All four boys raced up behind Jordan to see if they have any classes together.

Woodshop: Hawk Chemistry: Jam English: Hawk Gym: Lex Study Hall: Hawk Lunch: All of them Biology: Trip

"Seems like you got the first class with me, Jordie." Hawk said smiling his creepy smirk, yet that always seems to win the ladies over.

"Good." Jordie said smiling at him, shyly. She then thought about it. "Wait...how am I going to know about my other classes? I have no idea where these classes are."

"Well, we'll meet back at my locker," Hawk suggested. "Then the guys will show you where to go."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now how about we leave before Elvis gets us." Lex said, walking his way to the school.

"Elvis?" Jordie asked, looking at Jam.

"Some psycho hall cop that has it out for us."

"More like has it out for me, Lex and Hawk, man." Trip said, being the run to walk faster than all of them.

"Oh."

Hawk, Jordie, Jam, Lex and Trip walked into the high school; everytone was in their classes, the coast seemed clear until their nightmares came true.

"Could that be five detensions I see?"


	2. Chapter 2: Could he really love her?

Hawk's Dream Girl

Chapter Two: Running from Elvis

"I hope you all have hall passes." A nasty looking man dressed as a cop said.

"Fuck, it's Elvis!" Trip shouted.

"Second floor girl's bathroom." Hawk told everyone.

"What?" Jordie asked, shocked.

"We always hide there, he never finds us." Jam told her.

"Jordie, come with me. Guys...you know where to go." Hawk told Jordie and the others.

Trip, Jam and Lex ran the way they normally ran while Hawk grabbed hold of Jordie and took off running as Elvis charged after them.

Trip, Jam, and Lex waited in the girls bathroom. Jam paced back and forth, Trip smoked a ciggerate, Lex sat on one of the toliets. They waited for Hawk and Jordie. "Man," Jam started. "What if Elvis got 'em?"

"Jam, shut up." Lex said, fallowing Jam as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Okay, okay." Jam started. "I'm just saying...what if?"

"Man, stop bumming me out." Trip said, slapping Jam on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Just as he said that, Jordie and Hawk both flew into the bathroom. They were out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Trip asked.

"I did have another person with me, ya know?" Hawk said, taking a ciggerate from Trip.

"Come on guys, it's school." Jam said.

"So?"

"Um...c-could you please...maybe...put them out?" Jordie asked, innocently.

"Does the smoke bother you?" Lex asked.

"I've had ashma since I was eight..but you don't-"

Hawk popped his and Trip's ciggerates out and put them on the floor before stomping on them. He smiled at Jordie. "There ya go."

"You didn't have too, ya know." Jordie said blushing.

"I wanted to, though."

Lex, Jam and Trip looked at each other and smiled some. They knew Hawk was never this nice to a girl, unless he liked them.

After school, Mystery walked home. Trip was the first one to bring up what him, Lex and Jam has been meaning to say. "Hawkie's got a girlfriend!"

Trip grabbed hold of Hawk, putting him in a head lock laughing as the other two members of their KISS cover band.

Hawk pushed Trip off of him. "What the fuck are you talkin' about, man?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, Hawk." Jam started.

"We know you like Jordie." Lex said, finishing up for Jam.

"Woah, woah," Hawk said with hands up in defense. "I just met her. How can I like her that fast?"

"Dunno, man," Trip said, smiling his way TOO big smile. "But you seem like you like her, and she really seems like she likes you!"

"Guys, Jordie is just a friend at the moment."

"Right, Hawk, right." Jam said while walking to his house.

"It's true!" Hawk called out to him.

Lex and Trip both made their way to their houses, leaving Hawk to make his way back to his by his self. He found it pretty hard to believe that he could really like a girl he just met, it is crazy right?

Once he finally made it to his house, he looked over at the house next to his. The same grey volvo was parked in the drive way, and in the window of the second floor bedroom...Jordan stood there looking out the window of her bedroom.

Hawk's eyes widen as he raced into his house, not believing that Jordan lives in the house next to his.

What the guys were teasing him about came back to his mind. Did he actually like Jordan more than a friend, or just as a friend? 


	3. Chapter 3: WYSLITP

Hawk's Dream Girl

Chapter Three: When you stop living in the past...

"What's takin' you so long, Jordie?" Elden, Jordan's older brother, called out from downstairs.

"I'm coming. I'm just fixing my hair." Jordie called back out to him.

"Well, hurry up!"

"Yes, daddy!"

Jordan could hear her brother laugh downstairs as she brushed her hair, getting ready to put it in her famous pony-tail.

While brushing her hair, she faintly heard a small voice.

_"Mommy..."_

Jordan jumped a little, dropping her brush and turned around. She saw nothing and turned around back to finish brushing her hair. She did and saw a small boy looking right at her in the face.

With a loud scream, Jordan ran from her room. Elden heard his sister and began to run to her. He didn't have to go far, cause Jordie met him by screaming and rolling down the steps.

"Jordan!" Elden screamed going over to his little sister. He held her close to him, rocking her as she cried. "What happened?"

"I-I saw him...I saw Andrew..." Jordie cried.

"Jord..."

"Why can't I stop seeing him?"

"I don't know baby girl...I don't know."

"I mean...I took those therapy classes, I took them bro."

"It's okay. It's okay."

"No, Elden...it's not okay...it's never going to be okay." Jordan said, trying to stop crying.

"Jordie it will..."

"When, Elden? When?"

"When you stop living in the past, and head to the future."

Jordie and Elden sat there in complete silence for a while till Elden finally got Jordie under control enough to take her to school.

The car ride there was full of silence.

Elden knew his sister was going through a hard time, he just didn't want to make it worst by just trying and talk to her. He knew that would make it worst. For both of them. So he just kept his mouth shut.

In Biology, Trip was partners with Jordan and he and the others were trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She wasn't in a very happy mood today. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he tried to keep his mouth shut.

He looked over at Jordan to see what she was writing, cause he knew it wasn't notes. She didn't seem like he noticed her looking, and he hoped she didn't. He saw her writing this:

**_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_**

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**

**_But all that's dead, and gone and past tonight..._**

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning light..._**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

Trip saw her wiping what looked like a tear from her eyes. He quickly looked away as she turned her head towards him.

"Trip..." her voice was shaking and weak sounding.

Trip looked at his new friend, only to have her grab onto him and softly cried into his chest.

Not knowing what to do, Trip just held tightly to Jordie.

What could've upset her this much?

**(I don't own the lyrics to "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift)**


End file.
